


only when i'm with you

by 93njh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, High school love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93njh/pseuds/93njh
Summary: kim seungmin is notorious for being cold, but jeongin begs to differ. cold definitely isn't the correct adjective to describe the red-headed sweetheart he meets every week for their one-on-one english tutoring sessions.





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my first ever stray kids fan fiction, so i hope you all like it!  
> i imagine that this fic will be filled with tons of jeongmin fluff!  
> please bear with me as i am still getting used to ao3 & learning how to write well in general!  
> ^^ <3

 

“Jeongin, I think it’s time we got you a tutor,” Jeongin’s mom said, holding his English exam in her hands. A big, red D- was circled on the right hand corner. Jeongin was never good at English, but he had never gotten a D- either. Tears threatened to escape his eyes when he looked at the lowest score he had ever gotten.

Not one to disagree, Jeongin gave in, “fine. But I don’t want some random old dude. I want someone who’s actually good at English and will teach me.”

“You see, my friend’s son is extremely good at English. He’s a straight A student, and English is apparently his best subject,” his mom explained, “he studied English for 4 months in LA. Isn’t that amazing?! I’ve already asked his mom, and she said that he agreed to tutor you!”

“Great. He’s probably some stuck up dude who’s going to make fun of my bad English. Thanks for signing me up for my humiliation, mom.” Embarrassed, Jeongin went back to his room.

 

_[The next day]_

“Jeongin, he’s here!” his mom called for him.

Jeongin was never good with people. He had trouble making small talk and continuing conversations. The only reason he had any friends was because he joined the Anime Club at school and met Chan, Minho, and Jisung.

Jeongin thought about the conversations that he had with Chan, Minho, and Jisung and wondered if he could use those to potentially start up conversations with his new tutor. Shaking his head, he realized that he’d probably freak his tutor out before they even had their first lesson if he suddenly started rambling about One Punch Man or Boku no Hero Academia. He didn’t even know if his tutor liked anime.

“H-hi… my name’s Jeongin… thank you for agreeing to tutor me!” Jeongin practiced out loud to himself.

“Hello! I’m Jeongin! Let’s be good friends!”

“Thank you for agreeing to tutor me! My name’s Jeongin!”

“Who am I kidding… his mom probably forced him to agree to tutor me,” Jeongin sat on his bed, head in his hands.

Jeongin jumped when he heard a knock on his door.

“Mom, I’ll be down in a sec!” Jeongin rushed to gather his English notes. He had never been tutored before; he really didn’t know how these sessions would work. Pencil case in his right hand and notebooks in his left, Jeongin was struggling to open the door when it opened itself.

A mop of red, slightly curled hair peeked out of the wooden door.

“Yang Jeongin?” His voice was as smooth as silk. “Your mom asked me to come up.”

Startled, Jeongin dropped the pencil case and books that were once in his hands. Cheeks tinted pink, he couldn’t bear to look the red-headed boy in the eyes. He cursed his mom for letting his new tutor come up to his room without warning him first. If he had known this was going to happen, he would’ve took down the figurines that stood proudly on his desk.

“I’m Seungmin. Kim Seungmin, your new English tutor?” his brown eyes scanned the messy room.

“Yes. Hello. I’m Jeongin, Yang Jeongin,” Jeongin managed to stutter out.

“Yeah. I know. Your mom told me. Now what do you need help with?” Seungmin stood awkwardly in front of the door, not knowing where to sit.

“Sorry, you can sit here,” flustered, Jeongin pulled out his desk chair and offered it to Seungmin.

Out of all the people in the world, Jeongin had to get Kim Seungmin as his English tutor. Seungmin was notorious for being cold, and everyone at school knew it. He’d always have his earphones plugged in, and would only talk to a select few that were his friends. Seungmin was also known for being extremely attractive. His red hair was always perfect despite the little care put into it, and his brown eyes sparkled the way the stars in the sky did. Smart, incredibly attractive, and extremely talented, he had both guys and girls falling for him.

Although Jeongin had never talked to Seungmin before, he quickly found himself staring at the red-head a few too many times during the tutoring session. Everything about Seungmin was just so captivating. The way he’d enunciate every English word perfectly, the way he’d make sure that every single word he wrote lies in a perfect straight line with the one before it, the way he’d press the cap of his pen against his left cheek when he was thinking; Jeongin memorized every single one of Seungmin’s habits faster than it took Juliet to kill herself after she found out that Romeo was dead.

“I think your main problem is your grammar. I went through your stuff and honestly, it’s not too shabby. Your ideas are there, I just couldn’t understand a bit of it because of your grammar,” Seungmin passed Jeongin’s exam papers over to him.

“Uhh.. Uhuh.. Yeah..” Jeongin was shaken out of his daze.

“Are you even listening to me?” Seungmin shook his head, “You know what? Nevermind. I tried being nice by accepting my mom’s pleas to tutor her friends’ kid, but clearly, I’m just wasting my time.” Packing his things up, Seungmin rose to leave.

It hadn’t even been 30 minutes, and Jeongin had already annoyed the heck out of his new English tutor. Saying he was bad with people was an understatement.

“No please! Stay! I really want to do well,” Jeongin desperately grabbed onto the sleeves of Seungmin’s oversized sweater.

 

_[ Seungmin ]_

Seungmin looked at the hands that were gripping onto his sweater. He was annoyed. His mom had forced him to take up this job when he could have spent time writing at home. If the person he was tutoring actually listened, it would have been bearable. Instead, he was stuck trying to teach someone who didn’t even want to listen.

“Why would I stay if you’re not even interested in listening,” Seungmin crossed his arms over his chest.

“Please. I really need to do well,” the boy with braces pleaded.

Seungmin hated spending time with people, but there was something about this boy that intrigued him, that made him want to stay. Perhaps it was the braces. Or the way his brown hair was swept messily against his forehead.

Shaking those thoughts away, Seungmin gave in, “Alright. I’ll give you one more chance.”

Before Jeongin could celebrate, Seungmin cut in, “But, you need to promise me that you’ll get at least a B- on your next English assignment.”

 

_[ Jeongin ]_

Jeongin had never gotten anything higher than a C in English. He knew he was promising something he could never achieve, but he would do anything to make the attractive red-head stay for at least a little bit longer. Everything in his body was telling him to stop Seungmin from leaving.

“Thank you so much!” Jeongin yelled excitedly.

By the end of the tutoring session, Jeongin could really feel like his English was improving. Being with Seungmin made it so much easier for him to remember grammar rules and the hundreds of literary devices that existed. Something about Seungmin made him want to try even harder. He found himself yearning for Seungmin’s approval, and he decided that getting an A would be the only way he could get it, if he could even get one.

“When’s the next lesson?” Jeongin smiled at Seungmin.

“I’m busy this whole week. I’ll see if I can make time for you next week,” Seungmin gathered up his stuff, ready to leave.

Disappointed, Jeongin whined, “What? That’s so far away. My next English assignment is next week. There’s no way I can get a B- without a tutor.”

“Study yourself. Or get another one,” Seungmin took a step towards the door, “I have a life too, you know.”

Just as Seungmin was about to open the door, Jeongin rushed to block his way.

“There’s no way I can wait a whole week before I get to see you again,” he whined. Blushing, Jeongin realized what he had said. He cursed himself internally, before trying to calm down.

“N-nevermind. I’ll see you next week.” Jeongin quickly pushed Seungmin out the door.

Jeongin had never felt anything like this before. Although he makes a fool out of himself quite often, he never felt the need to bury himself six feet under because of something he did. He couldn’t believe that he just let those words slip out of his mouth. There’s no way I can wait a whole week before I get to see you again. What was he thinking? There’s no way Seungmin would want to tutor Jeongin anymore.

Frustrated, he rushed out of his room.

“Jeongin, how was the tutoring session?” his mom asked.

“Terrible. Just terrible. I want to die,” Jeongin complained, pulling at his hair.

“That Kim Seungmin, he’s extremely attractive, isn’t he?” Jeongin’s mom stared at the door.

“You can say that again, mom,” he whispered under his breath.

“What did you say, darling?” she turned her head towards him.

“Nothing,” Jeongin shook it off.

“He seemed a little dazed when he walked out. Did you scare him away with your terrible English?” Jeongin’s mom pointed out.

At the thought of Seungmin, Jeongin’s heart started racing again. Jeongin thought of the millions of ways he could possible apologize to Seungmin for making it so awkward between them, but he realized he could never muster up the courage to face Seungmin, at least not soon.


	2. two

A week had gone by since Jeongin’s first tutoring session with Seungmin. He had bumped into Seungmin at least eight times during the week, but never once did Jeongin manage to say a word, or even look at him. Something about Seungmin’s neatly tucked in shirt, perfectly done up tie, and shiny leather shoes felt so far from reach.

Jeongin’s English test was coming up in two days, but the only thing he could remember from his tutoring sessions was the way Seungmin would bite his rosy lips and shake his head ever so slightly every time he skimmed through a mistake that Jeongin had made on his exam. The only memory that entertained his mind was the melodic sound of Seungmin’s brief laughter when he came across Jeongin’s analysis of the passage Mr. Lee gave out to the entire class.

*

              _“You can’t just say that Romeo’s a hoe,” his laughter rung throughout the entire room._

_That was the first time Jeongin had ever heard Seungmin laugh. It was addicting, and he wanted to hear it every single day. Set it as his alarm, record it and have it played on repeat, if he could. He wanted to save every second of Seungmin’s angelic voice._

_“But he is a hoe. Why else would he have moved on so quickly from Rosaline?” Jeongin complained. His brain wasn’t smart enough to think of the “deep” messages that Mr. Lee wanted._

_“You have to play by the teacher’s wants. Just include some flowery words into your message, and you’ll get an immediate A. Trust me,” Seungmin smiled at Jeongin._

_“Not everyone’s as smart as you, Mr. I Studied English Abroad For 4 Months So Now I’m A Genius,” Jeongin couldn’t help but smile too. Everything about Seungmin was contagious, after all._

_“Oh shut up,” Seungmin’s smile went away, “let’s get back to studying so I can go home.”_

_Seungmin’s laugh lasted for five seconds. Those five seconds were enough for Jeongin to crave for even more of the honey-like laughter; the heart-warming, blinding smile. He was able to see a new side of Kim Seungmin for just a few seconds, but those seconds were enough for Jeongin to want to feel even more. He wanted to be the one that brought out Seungmin’s laughter. He wanted to be the one that made Seungmin smile._

*

Jeongin was always pulling at his hair nowadays. He liked to believe that if he pulled harder, his memories of Seungmin would go away. They never did. Instead, he’d just end up with loose strands of dark-brown hair or a headache.

“You’re going to be bald if you keep on doing that,” Jeongin felt a hand rest on his head.

He found himself staring at Felix through the strands of dyed blonde hair that fell messily in front of his face. Felix always happened to know when any of his friends felt under the weather. Felix also had the ability to cheer them up instantly. Something about his humorous deep voice and cheeky dimple made your day better the second he talked to you. Today, however, no amount of Felix’s charms could extract a smile out of Jeongin’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Felix looked at the younger boy in front of him. He had never seen Jeongin so distressed before.

“How’d you manage to get Changbin hyung?” Jeongin ended up asking.

“Well, I have my good looks to thank for that,” Felix winked.

“I’m playing with you. I guess I spent a lot of time with him, and he kind of got used to me. Couldn’t let go of me once I wedged myself into his life, I guess?” Felix explained.

“Felix, how do I just wedge myself into someone’s life when I barely even talk to them?” Jeongin sighed, desperate.

“Maybe if I knew who this someone was, I could help?” Felix nudged Jeongin suggestively. He had never seen Jeongin so desperate for something, or someone.

“I don’t know, Lix. There’s something about Kim Seungmin that my head just can’t seem to forget,” Jeongin put his head in his hands, embarrassed.

“If that’s what you feel, you should go talk to him. Spend more time together. I’m pretty sure he’d feel the same way. You’re an amazing guy, Jeongin!” Felix was always too optimistic for his own good. Even Jeongin knew that it was impossible for Seungmin to feel the same way. _He was as cold as stone, after all_.


End file.
